


Squipped

by FBGM



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, squipped!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBGM/pseuds/FBGM
Summary: When Rich offers Michael a squip of his own, he decides it's the only way to get his best friend back.





	1. Michael in the Bathroom

Michael

  
     “Get out of my way. Loser.”

     The bathroom door slammed. Michael slid onto the floor shoulders shaking. He was hit with a wave of overwhelming sadness. His other half was out there, ignoring all their history. The squip was erasing their memories. Replacing Michael with someone cooler. And Michael? Well he was just Michael who no one knew.

     Michael flying solo.

     Michael in the bathroom by himself.

     Michael who forgot to lock the god damn door.

     It slammed open and there was Rich.

     “Michael?” His eyes flickered. He looked terrified.

     “What do you want?” Michael spit, ignoring the fact that he was obviously having a breakdown on the floor.

     “Michael, I need your help!” Rich screamed suddenly. His face twisted. “I need you- Jeremy he needs you! You have to-” He jerked and then looked up. His face was smooth.

     “Rich! Are you okay?”

     “Of course, I am Michael.” He smiled, it was almost disturbing. “The real question is, are you okay?”

     “Um, I’m fine.”

     “Oh, Michael.” Rich stepped closer and held out his hand. “I think we both know that’s not true.”

     Michael stood up on his own, frowning at Rich.

     “Are you sure you’re okay?”

     “You miss Jeremy.”

     Michael stepped back.

     “It’s okay. I understand. You want to be out there with him. I could help you.” It wasn’t Rich talking.

     “If you’re talking about a-“

     “Of course, I am. It’s good Michael. It helps.” His face contorted again and there was the scared Rich who first entered the bathroom. “Michael! Don't!” He couldn’t get out anything else before he screamed and twitched like he was being electrocuted and then returned to his calm composure.

     “See? Rich is hurting. But I help him. I take away his pain.”

     “I don’t want that.” Michael backed up, knees hitting the edge of the bathtub.

     “Maybe not now. But you will.” Not Rich smiled and pressed something into Michael’s hand. “When the pain gets too much, you’ll want it. It will make it stop hurting Michael.      Jeremy will come back to you. You know how to activate it.”

     Michael stared. Rich’s eyes widened for just a second, as if the real Rich were inside, trying to get out. Trying to warn Michael. The door closed behind him.  
Michael opened his hand. It was a gray oblong pill. Michael knew there was probably Mountain Dew somewhere at this party. No. He walked to the toilet, fully intending to flush it. He wasn’t that desperate.

     Then, he heard someone singing through the door. His mind unhelpfully replayed memories of he and Jeremy making fun of drunk girls at parties. He held the pill out over the toilet. Then, he heard a laugh rise up over the pounding music. A laugh he’d know anywhere. He stepped back. What did he have to lose really? Rich was right. He’d get Jeremy back.

     He swallowed the pill and then plowed through the crowds until he found a half empty liter of mountain dew. He chugged some and then waited. It took a few minutes but suddenly he was feeling a sharp pain in his, everywhere.

     `Please excuse some mild discomfort.```

     A computer voice came from somewhere.

     _Mild my ass!_ Michael thought as pain seared through his body.

     Finally, it stopped. In front of him stood a man who looked strikingly similar to his favorite Apocalypse of the Damned character.

     “Uhhh, hi?”

     “`Michael Mell, welcome to your super quantum unit intel processor. Your squip.`” ``The man said.

     “Hello squip.” Michael felt like maybe this was a bad idea.

     `Let’s get right to work.`The man vanished and suddenly the voice was coming from inside Michael's head. `Stand up straight. What is your goal?```

     “Um, to get my best friend back?” Michael straightened his back.

     `Best friend: Jeremiah Heere. Find him now.```

     “Now? No way we just had a big fight.” Michael started pushing his way past people. “I want to go home.”

     `Very well. `The voice sounded annoyed but allowed Michael to walk away. `We will begin tomorrow.```

 

 

 Jeremy

  
     Jeremy felt sick as he walked out of the bathroom. He felt sicker when he heard Michael’s muffled sobs start as soon as the door closed. Why did he say that? He didn’t want to. He didn’t mean it. But Michael was trying to take away his happiness. A thought itched at the back of his brain. Something about Michael and happiness. But it was behind the squip and he couldn’t reach it.

     He shoved his way passed some people and grabbed a cup, filling it with some drink from a punch bowl.

     `I wouldn’t do that Jeremy.```

     “Oh, now you’re back?” Jeremy muttered angrily under his breath, throwing the cup down. “Where were you five minutes ago? I fucked up with Michael. I hurt him.”

     `Let me review.`There was a pause. `Jeremy you need to leave this house immediately.```

     “What why?”

     `It is imperative that you leave now. For your own safety.```

     Jeremy’s feet were moving without his consent. He marched toward the door but was jerked to a stop suddenly. He felt laughter bubble up out of his throat. Everything seemed hilarious for a few seconds.

     “What the hell was that?” He yelled once he stopped laughing and started walking again.

     `It is not relevant to you at the present moment.```

 

     Once he was home, Jeremy returned to his previous worries.

     “What about what happened with Michael?”

     `Oh, Jeremy I am proud of you. You severed the necessary ties between yourself and Michael. Now you can truly upgrade.```

     “But I didn’t want that. Don’t you get it? You’re supposed to help me get what I want.”

     `I am helping you acquire Christine Canigula.```

     “Well what if she’s not what I want anymore?” Jeremy said quietly, pulling at his sleeves.

     `She is what you need Jeremy.```

     “I don’t care! I want Mi-“

     `Shh. You should sleep.```

     Jeremy felt his eyes grow heavy and his thoughts grow cloudy.

     `It has been a long night. You aren't thinking clearly.```

     He was asleep before he could remember what he was going to say.


	2. Two Player Game

Michael

 

     When Michael woke up the next morning everything was quiet. For a few minutes, he wasn’t sure whether or not he imagined the whole taking the squip thing.

`   You didn’t.` A voice came from the back of his head.

     “Oh.” Michael sat up. “Great. Uh, what’s the plan today oh wise brain computer?”

`   Nothing.`

     “What?” Michael stopped. “Aren’t you supposed to help me fulfill my wildest dreams?”

`   Yes. And your dream is Jeremiah Heere.` Michael flushed. `You cannot fulfill him until Monday at school.` Michael flushed deeper.

     “Okay so what do I do today then?”

`   Do whatever you would normally do. I will merely observe and correct.`

     So, Michael spent the day as he normally would. He showered, made himself breakfast, ate while watching TV. Then, he rolled a joint.

     “OW!” He felt like he’d been electrocuted. “What the hell was that?”

`   In order to reach the crowd you wish to associate with, you must give up the use of recreational drugs.`

     “Why? Jeremy smokes with me.”

`   I can assure you, Jeremiah Heere no longer enjoys being intoxicated.`

     “Right.” Michael said through gritted teeth. He stashed his weed and sat down to play video games instead.

     “Ow!” He grabbed his head. “Can’t you just tell me not to do things?”

`   I need to ensure you will remember your lessons.`

     “What if I just promise I won’t forget?”

     The computer didn’t reply.

     Night came after the longest day of Michael’s life.

`   Tomorrow,` a voice whispered as he drifted to sleep, `we will begin achieving your goal of once again attaining the affection of Jeremiah Heere.`

 

 

Jeremy

 

     “I don’t know if this is what I want anymore.”

`   Of course, it is Jeremy. Don’t be silly. Get in the car you need to meet Christine before class.`

     “I told you. I don’t want to be with Christine anymore. I just want M-“

`   Hurry now. She’s waiting.`

     “MICHAEL!” Jeremy screamed over the squip. “I want Michael back! I don’t want you here anymore.” He didn’t remember getting in the car but in the car, he was. The ride to school was silent. Jeremy didn’t speak to his dad. When they pulled up to the school Jeremy was out before the car even came to a full stop. He sped to his locker and flung it open.

     “I don’t care about Christine or being popular or any of it. I want Michael back. I want _you_ out of my head.”

`   Don’t be silly Jeremy. You know I’m here forever.`

     “You’re a computer.” Jeremy slammed his locker door. “There has to be a way to shut you off!”

`   I’d stop there.` The squip warned. `You don’t wanna end up like Rich.`

     “Rich?” Jeremy frowned. “What did he-?” He broke off, remembering Rich’s screams at the Halloween party.

_I need Mountain Dew Red!_

     “That’s it! Green Mountain Dew activates you. Red shuts you off!”

`   Why do you think we had it discontinued? To get rid of me now you’d need a time machine to the 1990s.`

     “Or a friend who’s so old school he buys 90s soft drinks from the back room at Spencer’s gifts.” Jeremy pulled out his phone. “Gotta call Michael.”

`   Oh, Jeremy. Naïve boy. Look here comes Michael now.`

     Sure enough, Michael was walking down the hall toward Jeremy. “Michael!” Jeremy rushed up to him. “I’m sorry! You were right I need your-“

     “Hey Jeremy. How was your weekend?” Michael smiled. There was something deeply unnerving about it.

     “Michael? You’re not mad at me?”

     “Of course, not. I understand now Jeremy.” His eyes flashed.

     “No. You didn’t get…” Jeremy spun around to face the wall. “You did this! You made me push him away! You knew he’d be sad enough to get one!”

`   I pushed a little here and there, yes. But don’t forget Jeremy. I was off the night of the party. You gave him the final blow. Didn’t you realize you pushed him away enough? He got sick of waiting for you Jeremy. He made his own choice.`

     “No! No, Michael doesn’t need this. He doesn’t deserve to have you in his head!”

     “Jeremy, it’s okay.” Michael placed a hand on his shoulder and spun him around. He was smiling softly. He almost looked like Michael. Except for the hard eyes. “I forgive you. We can be friends again now.”

     Jeremy almost believed him. He wanted to believe him. “You’re not Michael.”

     Michael frowned. His eyes cleared. “Of course, I’m Michael dude.”

`   Jeremy this is good. Look, you have Michael back. He is happy now. He forgives you. Better. He understands you. And now you can bring him with you to the top. This is what you wanted. You wanted Michael.`

     “Not this way.“ Jeremy’s eyes stung.

     “Wanna sit together at lunch?” Michael smiled. It looked so genuine. So real. So... Michael.

     Jeremy knew this wasn’t right. But god damn, he missed Michael.

     “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but the next update will be soon!


	3. The Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tried.

Jeremy 

     Everyone was shocked when Michael sat at the table next to Jeremy. But after a few minutes of conversation they were all smiling at him and welcoming him to the group. Jeremy should have been happy. But nothing that came out of Michael’s mouth sounded like Michael. He supposed this is how Michael felt about him too. There were still moments though. Moments when Michael would look at him, and Jeremy could see all of the sadness in his eyes. Then, he’d blink, and it would be gone.

     He hated this. The squip was wrong.

     `Careful Jeremy.`

     This wasn’t right. This wasn’t Michael. This isn’t what he wanted.

     `Jeremy.` The squip warned.

     As soon as he got home, before the squip could figure out what he was doing, Jeremy stormed into the kitchen, opened a bottle of his dad’s beer and chugged the whole thing.

     `Jer- Jeeeee-myyyyyyyy.`

     His head got quiet. He took the bus to the mall and found the guy he’d gone to meet countless times with Michael.

     “Hey Brian.”

     “What’s up dude.” Brian nodded at him. “Must be here to pick up for Michael since he never showed yesterday.”

     “Uh, actually I wanted to ask you-“

     “Hold on let me grab it.” He ducked into the back room.

     Jeremy sighed. He knew he was a lightweight, but the beer wouldn’t last all day. Brian reemerged from the room holding a bag.

     “Brian, I need you to get me some…”

     “Mountain Dew Red.” He removed the case from the bag. “Stuff is nasty. I don’t know why he even wanted it.”

     Jeremy loved Michael. He loved him so much. Michael figured it out. He was going to save them.

     “Yes! Uh, yeah Michael’s weird but he loves this stuff.” Jeremy laughed nervously, taking the bag and shoving it in his backpack. “How much do I owe you?”

     Brian shook his head. “Nah Michael paid up front for next day pick up.” He frowned. “Where is he anyway? He’s usually pretty reliable.”

     “He’s got the flu. Been puking all day. See ya!” Jeremy bolted from the store. He noticed a text from Christine asking where he was. Shit, the play was tonight.

     By the time he got to school, the beer had worn off and he felt the squip reactivate.

     `What was that? What did you do?`

     “I think we should squip the cast!” Jeremy blurted. He had to keep the squip from reviewing his memories. “Then, we would all be happy right? I mean, I have Michael back. But Christine? She’s not happy.”

     `Good observation. Go to Rich’s locker.`

     Jeremy didn’t know how he knew the combination to Rich’s locker or why there were a dozen more squips in it. He hadn’t thought it would be this easy to squip everyone.

     `Put it in the prop beaker and fill it with Mountain Dew.`

     Jeremy did as he was told. He set the beaker down when he saw Christine.

     “Jeremy, we started 20 minutes ago! We were getting ready to replace you. Your first scene is coming up!”

     “I know. I’m sorry I’m late I just had to- wait where did the beaker go?”

     “Jenna took it. They’re already taking the pansy serum come on!” She shoved him toward the changing rooms. “Get dressed my cue is coming up.” She raced off toward the stage.

     “Wait Christine no!” Jeremy ran after her but by the time he reached the stage her character was drinking from the beaker.

     `Up. Up. Down. Down. Left. Right. A.` Everyone on stage’s eyes glowed. `You lied to me Jeremy.`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was even shorter I think lol and the next one is also short but it will be up tomorrow!


	4. Upgrade

Michael

     One lunch with Jeremy was enough to know things were not going to be the same. Michael said everything the squip told him to. And it worked. Everyone at the table loved him. But Jeremy still wouldn’t look at him for too long. He still wasn’t Jeremy.

     “This was a mistake.”

     `Why do you say that?` The cold voice tried to sound compassionate. It just sounded creepy.

     “Rich said you would take away my pain. And give me Jeremy back.”

     `And did I not?`

     “No! That’s not Jeremy! And it sure as hell still hurts to look at him!”

     `Well, sounds like you need an upgrade.`

     “An upgrade?”

     `Yes, allow me to take full control of your body. Like Rich. You won’t feel pain. I won’t allow it. You will feel only happiness.`

     Michael thought of Rich. The fear in his eyes. He thought of Jeremy. The indifference in _his_ eyes.

     “No. I don’t want to be a robot.”

     `Michael, you will never be good enough for Jeremy as you are. You know that. You’re pathetic. A nerdy useless stoner. Jeremy will never want you as you are.`

     “The real Jeremy did.” Michael felt tears run down his cheeks.

     `The real Jeremy got a squip and left you. The real Jeremy upgraded. The real Jeremy was in the bathroom with you the night of the party and you know it.`

     Memories played in Michael’s head like a movie. He knew the squip was dragging them out. Jeremy blocking him out. Jeremy at the party. Jeremy with his new friends. Jeremy calling him jealous and a loser. The look in his eyes when he stormed out of the bathroom.

     “Stop it!” Michael was sobbing into his hands. “Please make it stop! Give me the damn upgrade. I don’t care. Just,” He choked on his tears, his voice dropping to a whisper. “Make it stop hurting.”

     `Excellent.` A pain traveled up Michael’s spine, but it was gone as quickly as it came. `Now, we have a play to catch.`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to hurt Michael like that but  
> I had to do it to 'em.


	5. The Play Part 2

Jeremy

     “No. No. No.” Jeremy sprinted through the backstage area, pursued by Jake and his miraculously healed legs. He raced into his dressing room and slammed the door. He dove for his backpack, pulling out the Mountain Dew Red.

     `You don’t want to do that Jeremy.`

     “Why not!”

     `You’re all connected now. If you drink that, it will destroy all the squips. It will take away everyone’s happiness.`

     “Good!”

     `Even his.`

     “Jeremy?” Michael’s voice came through the door. “Jeremy everyone is worried about you. Open the door.”

     “He’s not happy.” Jeremy felt his eyes sting when he heard Michael’s voice.

     `He is. Not to mention, if you do this he’ll remember what you did to him. He won’t forgive you without the squip telling him to.`

     “You don’t know that.” Jeremy’s voice shook.

     `I do. And so do you.`

     “Maybe he shouldn’t forgive me then. Maybe he should hate me. At least it would be a real feeling.”

     “Jer,” Michael cooed. “Open the door.”

     Jeremy reached for the door and pulled it open. There was Michael, a sad smile on his face.

     “Don’t do this Jer.” He held out his arms. “Come here. I know you don’t want this.”

     Jeremy stepped forward, shaking. He collapsed into Michael’s arms. Michael rubbed his back.

     “There there Jeremy. It’ll be okay. We’ll be happy. Together. We can go get some slushies after this.”

     Jeremy frowned. Not Michael, he reminded himself. Michael knew that Jeremy preferred milkshakes and always offered to get him one when he was sad. It was a small detail. Tiny. One that no one would think was important enough to know. But Michael would know.

     Jeremy stepped back and wiped his face.

     “I’m sorry Michael.” He brushed his fingers across Michael’s cheek.

     “I know. I forgive you.”

     “I hope you will.” Michael frowned, and Jeremy kneed him in the stomach. Michael stumbled backward, and Jeremy twisted the cap off of the bottle and drank as much as he could. He saw the rest of the cast running down the hall and then felt an excruciating pain in his head. He heard more screams follow his own before he blacked out.

 

     Jeremy woke up in a hospital. He sat up and immediately let out a cry of pain.

     “Hurts doesn’t it?”

     Jeremy’s eyes darted toward the sound.

     “Rich?”

     Rich was laying in a hospital bed across the room.

     “Hey.”

     “You’re okay? Is everyone-“

     “They’re all good. Well, except uh…” He trailed off, refusing to look at Jeremy.

     “Except who?” Jeremy knew. He knew by the way Rich wouldn’t look up.

     “Rich. Who’s not okay?” He demanded. His voice shook. “It’s not…”

     “He never linked with us.”

     “What happened to him?” Jeremy was on the verge of tears. It was his fault Michael got a squip in the first place.

     “Nothing!” Rich assured. “Um, that was the problem. He still has it in his head.”

     Jeremy dropped his head into his hands.

     “But hey, you know how to stop it now, right?” Rich said. “You can help him. We’ll all help.”

     “Really?”

     “Yeah!” Rich nodded and then winced. “You saved us all. Least we can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh


	6. Loser, Geek, Whatever

Jeremy

     Jeremy decided he would confront Michael first. If he could get the real Michael out, he could convince him to drink the Mountain Dew without hurting him. He packed the drink in his backpack before school that morning and walked all the way there with his hands shaking.

     “Michael!” He jogged up to where Michael was leaning at his locker, talking to a pretty girl. “’Scuse me I need to talk to him. Bye.” He ushered the girl away.

     “What the hell Heere? I was trying to get her number!”

     “You’re gay.” Jeremy frowned. Michael shrugged. “Whatever. I need to talk to you about the squip.”

     “Get lost Heere. I’m not interested in getting rid of it. This is the best thing that ever happened to me.”

     “Michael, you know that’s not true. I know the real Michael is still in there. And he knows this is a mistake. You have to come back. I need you.”

     Michael broke into a grin. “Oh, this is good. You want me. You _want_ me. Well here, talked to the ‘real’ Michael.” He blinked. His eyes softened.

     “Michael?”

     “Go away Jeremy.” It wasn’t the cold robotic voice from before. It was much worse. It was sad and broken. “I don’t want your help. You think I want anything from you after what you did to me? You think there’s any way I could trust you again? Besides, now I’m finally happy and you’re going to take that away too? How could you?”

     “Michael, I know this isn’t you. Please.” His voice cracked.

     “It is me.” His eyes hardened again. “I’m telling you. I. Don’t. Want. You. You did this to me. You ruined my life, Jeremy. And now I'm fixing it. Now leave me alone, _loser._ ” He turned and walked away, leaving Jeremy alone, tears running down his face.

     It wasn’t Michael. Jeremy knew that. It wasn’t really him. But it still killed him to hear Michael say everything Jeremy already knew to be true. This was his fault. Michael had every right to hate him. And he was free to do that. Once he was in control of his own thoughts again.


	7. Voices in My Head

Jeremy

     His back up plan was a tad more drastic than trying to reason with Michael. He remembered the squip. He remembered there was always a few cloudy moments when he first woke up. Moments where the squip wasn’t there. They went by quick. Which meant Jeremy had to be quicker.

     He stood outside Michael’s house at 2 am. He felt like a stalker. But this was important. Luckily, he knew this house like the back of his hand and getting in without getting caught would be easy. This thought made him feel even more like a stalker.

      Jeremy knew that the back door didn’t lock properly and if you lifted the handle before you pushed, it would often open right up. He and Michael had used this technique many times to sneak into Michael’s house when it was late, or they got locked out. Jeremy prayed that this wasn’t one of the nights the lock decided to actually work. Apparently someone heard his prayers because the door swung open.

     Jeremy slipped down the basement stairs as quietly as he could, bottle of Mountain Dew Red in hand. He briefly wondered what would happen if he wasn’t fast enough. It’s not like Michael would kill him or anything. Right?

     He didn’t let himself wonder. He uncapped the drink and then crept over to the bed and covered Michael’s mouth with his hand. Stalker.

     Michael’s eyes flew open, wild with panic. They settled on Jeremy and relaxed before widening again.

     “I know. Drink.” Jeremy removed his hand and replaced it with the bottle. Michael drank.

     He screamed. Jeremy was ready for that too and shoved a pillow over Michael’s face to muffle the sound. He thought about how, if Michael died, he would have just set himself up as the perfect suspect. The screaming finally stopped. Jeremy removed the pillow and Michael sat up.

     “Michael?” He whispered.

     “Jeremy.” Michael started sobbing and pulled Jeremy into him. Jeremy gladly wrapped his arms around Michael.

     “Thank you.” Michael choked out.

     “For what?”

     “You came back.” He gasped for breath. “You didn’t leave me.”

     “Of course, I didn’t leave you. You’re my best friend and,” Jeremy felt tears spill out of his own eyes. “It’s my fault you did it.”

     “I just,” Michael was interrupted by another sob. “Wanted my best friend back.”

     Jeremy’s heart shattered.

     “I know. And I’m so sorry Michael. I’m so sorry. But I’m here now. And I’m never leaving again okay?”

     “Promise?” He sounded so broken. Jeremy squeezed him tighter.

     “I promise. Michael,” Jeremy hesitated. “I love you.”

     Michael pulled back.

     “Jer, I-“

     “I know. You hate me, and you have every right to. But I just need to say this okay? I need you to know. I love you Michael. I always have, and I always will. In every possible sense of the word. I mean you’re the reason I gave up the squip and fought back. It was for you-“

     Jeremy couldn’t talk anymore because suddenly there were lips on his. Michael kissed him, hands cupping his face gently.

     “If you’d shut up for a second.” There were still tears on his face, but he was smiling. “I was going to say I love you too.”

     “You do? I mean, you’re not mad?”

     Michael shook his head and wiped the remaining tears away. He reached out and wiped Jeremy’s away too.

     “I get it. When it’s in your head like that. It’s hard to do anything but what it says. And I mean, you saved me. How can I be mad?”

     Jeremy leaned forward and kissed him again.

     “I’m still sorry.” He whispered. “I feel so guilty.”

     “So make it up to me.” Michael whispered back.

     “How?”

     “I'm sure you’ll find a way.” Michael tugged Jeremy onto the bed beside him and pulled him into his chest. Jeremy buried his face in Michael’s shirt.

     “I’ll find a thousand ways.” He murmured, kissing Michael’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof it's over   
> The ending isn't my favorite but oh well lmao  
> Thanks for sticking with this <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chaptered fic. It switches between Michael and Jeremy's POV for double the angst lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Follow me on tumblr @michaelmellonn


End file.
